un paseo por la pelusa
by joya blanca
Summary: un dia de campo ,un holograma, pero es el momento perfecto para dos personas que quieren estar juntos.


** Un paseo por la pelusa**

Autor:Phanton rottweiler

**Un paseo por la pelusa**

titulo original:"A ROMP THROUGH THE FLUFF"

traducción: joya blanca

Ben 10 no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, pero la traducción si y lean traducido las historias de este tipo son muy buenas (en especial si eres fanático de esta pareja)

* * *

><p>Kenny suspiró entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la cabeza antes de dar vuelta una mirada mirando al cielo nocturno y billones de estrellas que salpican blanco contra el negro telón de fondo.<p>

Un aroma de pino grueso se mantuvo en el aire el fresco como una ráfaga de viento suave soplaba suavemente a través de la apertura de un gran bosque. Los grillos cantaban y el ulular del búho ocasional agregó el ambiente junto con el sonido del agua acariciando el borde de un estanque pequeño cercano.

Un resplandor anaranjado de una pequeña fogata ardía y chisporroteaba el envío de un aroma ahumado de la madera con la ceniza en el cielo.

"No puedo creer que este" Devlin rió rodando sobre su costado mirando a Kenny desde el rabillo del ojo "Todavía me sorprende que tu padre se las había arreglado para convertir el cuarto de huéspedes en un lugar tranquilo."

"Es como tener un universo infinito en una habitación" Kenny se echó a reír viendo una estrella cruzando el cielo dejando un rastro de plata brillante. "Incluso mejor con la cerradura de la puerta a distancia para que nadie puede entrar .." el moreno se rió para luego sacar de su bolsillo un control que a pequeña distancia ,con un simple botón y una luz roja y verde. Cerró la puerta

"Por fin tenemos un lugar para hacer lo que queramos sin tener que preocuparnos por las interrupciones." Después de una pausa de silencio entre ellos, el propio Devlin se deslizó más cerca de Kenny quien envolvió su brazo bajo el cuello chico de pelo negro acercándolo.

Los niños se miraban a los ojos momentáneamente, Devlin apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenny y se metió la mano en el pecho del moreno, Kenny ajusto su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Devlin hasta que se puso en comodidad.

Un ruido repentino de una rama; Devlin saltó e intento reforzar su control, Kenny levantó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y se rió un poco. Devlin miró a donde su hermanastro estaba buscando y encontro un pequeño conejito mordisqueando hojas no más de tres metros de distancia de ellos.

Devlin rió nerviosamente mirando el conejo rebotando en el pasto, luego miro a Kenny con una sonrisa incómoda.

"Mr. Tough Guy ..." Kenny rió que dio lugar a Devlin le golpeo suavemente con la palma de su mano.

"C-cállate!-Es que _podría haber_ sido un oso o algo así."

"Amigo, padre no permitiría que nada aquí fuera algo peligroso, _aunque_ sea nada más que imágenes holográficas " Kenny se inclinó hasta que sus rostros se mantuvo pulgadas.

Poco a poco los muchachos acortaron la distancia, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el otro. Lentamente, metódicamente, acortaron la distancia hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente juntos, Devlin se deslizó sobre su espalda con Kenny posarse sobre él extrañamente manteniendo la boca cerrada. Devlin se llevó las manos a los lados de las caderas, mientras que Kenny bailaron sus dedos sobre el pecho de Devlin.

"Tengo una idea ..." Kenny se echó a reír de pie ,al ver la expresión de pregunta de su compañero"... el estanque está cerca, entonces ¿por qué no vamos a nadar?" Devlin asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y salió corriendo.

_X_

Con el Tiempo marcharon en silencio, los chicos sin camisa salpicada alrededor de la laguna como lo habían hecho durante las dos horas anteriores, a pesar de que sentían que era sólo de unos momentos que había pasado.

Sus travesuras no había pateado realmente hasta que Devlin se lanzó abordar a continuación, Kenny bajo el agua por unos breves instantes hasta que llegó una copia de seguridad para el aire - tanto reír histéricamente en los chanchullos.

Kenny se detuvo y movió las manos en todo bajo el agua; Devlin miró con curiosidad a continuación, el moreno se quito el resto de la ropa que lo cubría, el chico de pelo negro azabache se sonrojó y se alejó. Kenny echó el pantalón a la orilla y con cuidado se apoderó de los hombros de Devlin en sus manos.

"Devlin ..." el moreno arrulló inocente, casi infantil "... quitatelos ..." oír esto Devlin retrocedió unos pasos, incluso en la penumbra del medio ambiente, Kenny pudo ver un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de Devlin.

"N-no, gracias, estoy muy a gusto." Devlin parecía chirriar de la idea.

"Devlin ..." Una vez más Kenny habló con suavidad pero esta vez pasó el dedo por el pecho de Devlin. La magia se había tejido; Devlin parpadeó varias veces mientras se quita última la tela que lo ocultaba del mundo, su reflejo de las acciones de los hermanos, luego arrojó el tejido cercano, pero no demasiado cerca del fuego. "¿Ves? Te Sientes mejor ahora?"

"Es diferente ... Sí, se siente sorta bien" Devlin sonrió como Kenny apartó un mechón de pelo negro mojado de la cara. Kenny tomó la iniciativa y señaló Devlin lo suficientemente cerca como para no sólo para cumplir con sus labios una vez más, para que también su cuerpo toque juntos. Sus acciones se desarrollaron más duro, no era el suave toque normal como la lengua exploró la desembocadura, respiraciones profundas inhalando escapado de sus narices como sus manos se apoderaron de la cabeza de los demás. Dos seres separados se convirtieron en uno bajo el brillo de las estrellas en su propio pequeño refugio.

Devlin se estremeció ligeramente, Kenny rompió sus besos. "Duda..." Devlin se estremeció otra vez "... Tengo frío, vamos a volver al fuego." Con nada más que un movimiento de cabeza de Kenny, los niños salieron del agua y un paseo de veinte pies al calor de la fogata, el mayor se acerco a la luz, Kenny no podía dejar de ver el movimiento de la curvatura del pelo negro del muchacho que caminaba a su lado y por delante ligeramente.

Incluso antes de llegar a su destino, Kenny se lanzó adelante y saco un saco de dormir de la tienda y lo puso cerca del fuego, donde abrió la tapa, se deslizó y saludó a Devlin; Devlin otra vez le dio una mirada interrogante, a continuación, con una visión de tranquilidad, se deslizó en el saco de dormir con Kenny.

Los niños unieron sus labios - Kenny con un brazo cubierto y la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de Devlin - miró perezosamente, sin expresión en el resplandor de fuego.

Kenny dejo que su mente divague, siempre ponderado momentos como este y siempre ha tenido resultados distintos cada vez, sin embargo, esto es exactamente lo que quería ir a las fantasías. Acostado en silencio bajo las estrellas, sin nadie alrededor y Devlin a su alcance.

Devlin suavemente agarró la mano de Kenny en su navales, por primera vez desde que desafía a su padre, el criminal Kevin Levin, Devlin se sentía en paz en las garras de Kenny.

Lo que era, no podía poner un nombre, pero se sentía seguro, posiblemente seguro en este chico oji-verde, el se interpuso entre él, Ben y Max para mantener a los adultos alejados de tirarlo en el proyector.

"Devlin?"

"Su Majestad?" Devlin gruñó inquisitivamente.

"tienes frio?

"no ,Su Majestad".

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, tanto los niños perezosos se quedaron mirando el fuego muriendo lentamente.

"Kenny?"

"¿Sí?"

"Es divertido ir a acampar".

"Claro que lo es."

Sin siquiera una advertencia, Devlin logrado rodar en su lugar hasta puso cara a cara con Kenny. Con menos de una advertencia, se trasladó hasta que sus labios suavemente acaricio a los de su compañero, se besaron hasta que quedaron satisfechos.

Devlin se interrumpió sólo por la razón de ver el dibujo Kenny más cerca. Casi al mismo tiempo, los chicos dieron el otro, un ojo de la cerradura rápida antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. Ambos lentamente cayeron a un sueño tranquilo y apacible.

Los primeros luz de la mañana trajo Kenny de su sueño, sentado y mirando a su alrededor, el moreno se encuentra con el pelinegro - ahora llevaba una muda de ropa - hurgando en la tienda de espaldas a él.

Poco a poco, en silencio, Kenny se levantó y se arrodilló a continuación, por detrás de Devlin, el moreno suavemente deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Devlin y se inclinó suavemente mordisqueando la oreja del niño, con el pálido resplandor de la luz del sol naciente, podía ver claramente un tinte de mejillas rosadas en la piel blanquísima de Devlin.

"sabes uno de estos días vamos a tener que decirle a su padre y el abuelo, bueno de nosotros, ¿verdad?" Devlin preguntó al empaquetar su ropa todavía empapada.

"Sólo cuando no podamos ocultarlo más..." Kenny sonrió y fue por su propio cambio de ropa.

_X_

"Ustedes, muchachos, tuvieron un tiempo de diversión al acampar bajo las estrellas?" Ben le preguntó al ver a su hijo Kenny e hijo adoptivo Devlin entrar en la cocina, al mismo tiempo que puso dos platos sobre la mesa.

"Fue increíble, papá!" Kenny no pudo ocultar su emoción por la noche antes de que él tomara un cuchillo y un tenedor.

"Fue la mejor cosa que he experimentado, gracias Sr. Tennessee .. eh eh ... papá" Devlin atrapado, antes de que se deshiciera de todos los progresos que hizo con cada uno de la familia.

"Me alegro de que les gustó" Ben sonrió "tal vez la próxima semana les gustaría tener una experiencia bajo el agua?" En este momento Devlin tosió cerca de asfixia mientras que Kenny bajó el tenedor dejando un 'clank' contra el plato. " no has vivido hasta que has visto el mundo bajo el agua de Hexalonovic VII"

Kenny y Devlin compartieron una mirada rápida riéndose en silencio entre sí después de que Ben volvió su atención a la estufa.

* * *

><p>¿les gusto? Eso espero , habian más pero esta me fue la quemás me gusto y prometo que lo más pronto posible terminare mis historias.<p> 


End file.
